Love Like Lighters
by zyeLna VIPELF
Summary: Ini hasil yang sangat memuaskan, terimakasih kim kibum-ssi, lee donghae-ssi atas kerja samanya, semoga kita bisa bekerja bersama di lain kesempatan dann—cho kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau tutup mulut lebarmu itu? ak muak mendengarnya, KiHyun, Kihae, BL.
1. Chapter 1

Aku melihatnya. Ribuan pisau kasat mata menghujami jantungku, memukul keras ulu hatiku, dan menghempasku memasuki lubang kegelapan. Bayangannya yang meringkuk sendiri seakan dunia mencacinya, diam dalam pilunya, tanpa tetesan air mata yan menemaninya menggumam pelan namaku tanpa keberdayaanku. Tatapanku menanar dan semakin nanar kala kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan, mendekat pada pinggiran tanpa pembatas di atas atap angunan tua ini.

"Tidak Kyu kumohon jangan, kau tega aku melihat ini, JANGAN!", Dan rancauanku tak breguna

**Love Like Lighters**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, and Other Cast **

**Pair : KiHyun, KiHae**

**Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Angst, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya**

**Summary : Dan ketika aku melihatmu dalam cinta tanpa cahaya, akulah pencerahmu, memberikan cahaya lain yang takkan kau bisa menebaknya**

**Warning : BL, Sho-ai, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typo**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH the PAIR 'Kai**

**-/ \\\\-**

16 Agustus 2010 14:51 KST

Deru nafas menderu cepat dari paru-paru seorang pria. Keringatpun tak kalah membanjiri paras manisnya. Wajah merahnya seakan menjeritkan kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Pria itu mendesis merasakan rasa nyeri yang mnjalar dari lengan yang tengah ditekannya kini, tampak pula warna merah pekat yang mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya , menunjukkan ada luka di balik tangan putih itu. Pria itu berjalan pelan sedikit terhuyung. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke sudut tempat terbuka itu. Mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya, menyandarkan pada tumpukan meja dan kursi kemudian. Memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat, pria itu mencobamenenangkan detak jantungnya dan jalan pernafasan yan memburu cepat.

"Brengsek! Jika tak ada hukum di negara ini sudah habis kukuliti mereka, tch, sialan sshhh ini sa...kit hahh.. sekali, BRENGSEK!", Kyuhyun—pria itu mendesis tajam, merapatkan pejaman matanya saat denyutan itu semakin menyiksa, belum lagi pening di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sampai suara lain mengintrupsi berupa deheman tak jelas. Kyuhyun menegang. Apa bandit-bandit idiot itu menemukannya. Semoga pemikirannya salah. Pria berambut ikal coklat itu masih termenung, menatap ke depan dengan kegelisahan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Kau mengganggu tidurku bocah", ya, setidaknya sebelum suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun berbalik, dark brown-nya menemukan pria lain bersurai hitam legam cepak dan bermuka sedikit—sangat—tengah merenggangkan tubuhnya, dan demi Tuhan Kyuhyun mengagumi sosok itu, membuatnya membeku.

"Aku tau aku tampan tapi setidaknya jangan menatapku seakan kau harus mengalami fase mimisan sekarang juga", nada sakartis meluncur arogan, Kyuhyun melengos dengan pipi yang memanas.

Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dari kaki yang tersila dan terhenti pada lengan yang tertutupi tangan putih pria manis itu. Kyuhyun risih sendiri dibuatnya, pria bersurai ikal coklat itu berdiri, berinisiatif melangkah pergi. Namun, pada langkah pertama lengannya yang terluka tertahan oleh sebuah telapak tangan dingin membuatnya sedikit mendesis karna lukanya kembali berdenyut. Pemilik tangan itu melepas genggamannya, menatap raut pucat kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedikit khawatir walau masih tertutup raut datarnya.

"Kau? Tak apa?", pria itu berujar skeptis.

Menyadari nada kekhawatiran itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, "Aku tak apa", jawabnya kemudian

"Kau Terluka?", retoris pria itu bertanya, jemarinya menyentuh darah yang mengalir dari jemari Kyuhyun.

"Luka kecil, aku tak apa", pria itu menyentak jemari Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh keras.

"Kau sebut itu luka kecil?", aura dingin menguar membuat Kyuhyun bergidik sendiri, walaupun pada akhirnya dia menatap tajam pria itu.

"hahhh...Lalu apa urusanmu?", Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sebelum berujar tak kalah dingin. Pria manis itu kembali berjalan pelan, selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, dia berjalan terseok merasakan betapa pening kepalanya, terlalu banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan langkahnya terhenti pada langkah keenam, pandangannya mulai berputar, sampai akhirnya seseorang menumpukan tubuhnya ke punggung entahlah namun Kyuhyun menyadari itu sosok yang sempat ditemuinya beberapa menit lalu. Kehangatan menjalar sesaat setelah tubuhnya terangkat, dan yang terakhir diingatnya adalah aroma pinus segar yang merasuk paksa ke dalam syarafnya, sampai akhirnya dia tertidur—atau mungkin pingsan.

-/ \\\\-

17 Agustus 2010 08:58 KST

"eungg...", lengguhan terdengar pelan, Kyuhyun—pria yang melengguh—merapatkan tubuhnya pada sesuatu yang terasa hangat. Dirasakannya pula deru nafas yang menggelitik teratur dan sesuatu melingkari pinggangnya. Hangat, ya hang—tunggu, merasa sesuatu yang—sangat—janggal, Kyuhyun membuka matanya cepat, bayangan wajah buram nampak di depannya, dikerjapkannya cepat kelopak matanya sehingga penampakanwajah di depannya semakin jelas. Caramelnya mengerling ke bawah memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut singlet kuning cerah, dan lengan kekar yang melingkar indah di pingganganya. Kyuhyun mengerjab lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAA!", dan pagi yang mendung itu suramlah sudah.

17 Agustus 2010 09:07 KST

"Jadi...", Kibum—pria lain iu mencoba memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta, walau tujuan utamanya melepas kontak mata yang mengarah tajam padanya, pria di depannya sungguh menatapnya seakan dia tersangka tindak pelecehan terhadap wanita—pada kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang serasa terlecehkan entah karna apa.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan padaku,aaaaa aku tau kau memperkosaku lalu membuatku hamil lalu kau mau menjadikan anak kita sexdoll begitukan? Mengaku saja es mesum datar!", Kibum cengo, tuduhan macam apa itu, demi Hyukjae—teman sekantornya—yang terkenal mesum, bahkan dia belum pernah menyentuh tubuh wanita seumur hidupnya, dan sekarang pria autis—menirut Kibum—di hadapannya menuduhnya seakan dia maniak sex, dan apa itu, es? Datar? Keterlaluan.

"Yakkk, sebenarnya apa yang ka katakan! Aku tidak mesum, aku bukan es, dan aku tidak datar", Kibum membela diri

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan semalam eoh? Kau meniduriku disaat aku tak sadar kau membawaku?"

"semalam aku ha-".

"sudahlah tak perlu berkilah dasar otak mesum", Kyuhyun memotong.

"AKU TIDAK MESUM" —Kibum

"Datar mesum, GAY!" —Kyuhyun

"Aku Tidak Mesum, dan aku masih NORMALLL" —Kibum

"Mengaku sajalan Es Datar Mesum" —Kyuhyun

"HAAHHHHHHHH, Aku Bukan Es! Aku bukan Datar! Dan aku Tidak Mesummmmm!" —

Kibum

Silahkan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana pagi itu berlangsung. ASTAGA!

-TBC-

A/N: ALOHAAAAA, newbie here, maaf jika banyak kekurangan, makhlumlah pemula. Terima segala kritik dan saran. Dan dilanjutkan entah kapan, hehehe. Tapi aku usahakan tidak discontinued. Mohon Bimbingannya

Berniat Untuk Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Aku melihatnya. Ribuan pisau kasat mata menghujami jantungku, memukul keras ulu hatiku, dan menghempasku memasuki lubang kegelapan. Bayangannya yang meringkuk sendiri seakan dunia mencacinya, diam dalam pilunya, tanpa tetesan air mata yan menemaninya menggumam pelan namaku tanpa keberdayaanku. Tatapanku menanar dan semakin nanar kala kaki kecilnya melangkah pelan, mendekat pada pinggiran tanpa pembatas di atas atap angunan tua ini.

"Tidak Kyu kumohon jangan, kau tega aku melihat ini, JANGAN!", Dan rancauanku tak breguna

**Love Like Lighters chapter 2**

**Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, and Other Cast **

**Pair : KiHyun, KiHae**

**Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Angst, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Cerita murni milik saya**

**Summary : Dan ketika aku melihatmu dalam cinta tanpa cahaya, akulah pencerahmu, memberikan cahaya lain yang takkan kau bisa menebaknya**

**Warning : BL, Sho-ai, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typo**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH the PAIR 'Kai**

/-\\\\\\\

17 Agstus 2010 11:35 KST

Tidak terlalu pagi, ketika kyuhyun berjalan menuju arah jan pulangnya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tak karuan. Teringat saat dia tadi menuduh hal-hal aneh pada sosok yang bisa dipanggilnya kim kibum mulai pagi ini. Rasanya ingin sekali pria bersurai ikal coklat ini tertawa keras hingga perutnya sakit untuk menahan malunya yang tak terkira itu, bukan apa-apa hanya saja uduhan yang err—hah, jangan sebut itu—cukup membuatnya berdsir. Helooo, demi wajah datar kim kibum yang sampai kapanpun takkan berubah walau dunia berhenti berputar, dia baru menyadari kata-kata tabunya, ha...ehm, sebentar ha...ARGGG dia baru menyadari pria tidak bisa HAMIL. Oke, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin menjedukkan kepalanya sekarang ketika kata datar penuh kesantaian Kibum mengalun indah di gndang telinganya yang membuat seluruh sarafnya seakan hanya sampah tanpa day guna yang cukup.

**"Lagi pula kau pria kan, mana mungkin aku mau memperkosa pria macam kau, dan satu lagi, kau tak mungkin bisa hamil, Okay, kecuali kau pria jadi-jadian yang dikirim abojiku untuk memenuhi keinginannya menimang cucu"**

Kembali Kyuhyun menampar pipinya keras saat kalimat panjang itu melintas dikepalnya. oh, tak aukah tuan Cho, puluhan mata menatap prihatin padamu sakan berkata—Tak adakah Keamanan yang bekerja dengan baik sampai-sampai ada orang gila berkeliaaran, hahaha, itu sebenarnya pemikiran author yang kebetulan lewat, dan Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Oke Kembali Kecerita

Langkah kaki kecil itu tak dirasanya sudah sampai tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya, dan yang pertama dilihatnya keramaian, wajah penuh prihatin dan suasana yang mendadak suram. Entahapa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumahnya, namun yang terlintas dibenaknya, —"Ibuu..."

Dngan langkah tergesa Kyuhyun memasuki halaman rumahnya, tak diperdulikannya tatapan-tatapan yang terfokus padanya dengan berbagai macam jenis. Hanya wajah ibunya yang terus memutari kepalanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati sahabt yang telah dianggapnya kakak berdiri tepat di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah dan basah akn air mata. Kyuhyun tau ini sama sekali tak baik.

"Dari maana saja kau, hiks.. anak bodoh,hiks ibumu mencarimu", Donghae—sahabat kyuhyun berucap dengan bibir yang bergetar.

"Sekarang dimana, Ibu hyung?", mata indah Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, ia khawatir dan takut, bagaimana jika terjadi hal buruk pada ibunya, ayahnya ibunya yang ia punya di dunia ini, karna ia ak mungkin membuat ayahnya menyayanginya sampai kapanpun.

"Hiks, Kyuuu, i..ibumu, hiks, menunggumu di, dalam", Donghae berucap dengan susah payah. Kyuhyun? Pria manis itu menerobos begitu saja, mengacuhkan Donghae yang hampir terjengkang karna didoronganya.

Ada kotak besar di tengah ruangan itu menyuguh kedatangannya—peti mati. Pria bermata caramel itu berjalan pelan menghampiri peti itu, hatinya was-was, serta otaknya yang berusaha menampik bahwa bukan ibunya yang ada di dalam sana, namun terlambat, dia melihatnya. Wanita itu terpejam dengan senyum polos yang tersungging di wajah yang nampak kekanakan. Di samping kotak itu, Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi orang yang amat sangat di sayanginya. Matanya membulat kosong dengan air mata yang tak sedikitpun menetes, hanya terbendung seakan tak cukup banyak untuk membanjiri lantai keramik itu.

"Ba, gaimana bisa, aku melihatnya kemarin tersenyum untukku, bagaimana bisa IBU MENINGGALKANKU SEKARANG", kalimat murka itu terlontar, membuat smua yang yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap nanar. Donghae mendkat. Mendekap erat adiknya itu dari belakang seakan menyalurkan kekuatannya yang tak seberapa itu, "Ini tidak mungkin, ini lelucon, tch, murahan, IBUU! Keuarlah kau, aku tau kau bersembunyi disuatu tempat", Tatapan Kyuhyun beralih, menelisik Donghae yang balik menatap pilu padanya, "Ini semua bohonhkan hyung, Kau dan Ibu berkmplot untuk mengerjaiku?"

Pria yang ditanya hanya isa menggeleng, "maafkan aku", hanya itu yang mampu di ucapkannya.

Kyuhyun melepas dekapan Donghae dengan kasar, matanya menyalang marah, "Tch, JANGANG MEMBOHONGIKU!", setelah itu kyuhyun berlari, membelah udara. Menghiraukan Donghae yang masih menjerit-jeritkan namanya.

/-\\\\\\\\

17 Agustus 2010 13:02 KST

Entah bagaimana Kyuhyun tadi berlari, yang dia tau sekarang dia tepat di depan apartemen yang sempat di tinggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. jemari lentiknya meraih handel, membukanya pelan, dan itu terbuka kemudian—kecerobohan pemilik yang suka lupa mengunci pintu apartemennya. Kini dia menatap sosok itu lagi—Kim Kibum—yang tengah mengenakan baju yang sama sekali tak berubah dari tadi pagi, hanya saja, apron pink dengan motif beruang berwarna baby blue kini melekat indah di tubuhnya dan vacum cleaner#bener ga sih tulisannya# yang menyala tepat dalam denggamannya. kalu bisa, rasanya Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sekarang, bolehkah?

Kibum menoleh ketika dirasanya ada yang membka pintu apartemenya membuat pria bersurai hitam iu menoleh. Seketika dia membisu, dia bisa melihat wanita cantik yang menutup mata dalam peti mati dalam mata caramel itu. KiBum tau, Kyuhyun dalam dukannya, membuatnya mau tak mau ikut larut dalam suasana hati pria manis itu.

"Kibumie..", enah bagaimana panggilan itu begitu menggelitik perutnya dan berakhir pada bulu kuduknya yang meremang.

Kyuhyun berlari menerjang Kibum yang masih diam membisu. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh itu, menutup matanya dengan posisi yang sama, "Kau tahu, Aku sakit, dan sekarang obatku telah mati"

Kibum mematikan pembersih debunya dengan cara yang ahhh lupakan, membalas merngkuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan posesif, "Aku akan menggantikanya".

/-\\\\\\\\\\\\

18 Agustus 2010 07:21 KST

Hari bergulir, ketika sang mentari tenggelam dan kembali terbit, menenggelamkan seluruh makhluk yang terjangkaunya dalam cahaya hangatnya. Pria itu dalam pelukan pria lain. Hanya dalam balutan selimut yang membelit tubuh mereka, dan jangan lupakan tubuh meraka yang full naked, bisa di bayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan, semalam, tapi sayangnya author ini masih belum mau menjelaskan bagaimana itu terjadi dan apa-apa saja yang mereka perbuat.

"Eungg...", Kembali lengguhan yang sama terdengan di dua pagi berturut-turut, suara sama yang masih baru. Pria manis itu membuka matanya pelan, mengerjab beberapa kali sampai akhirnya wajah yang masih sama terlihat sejak kemarin, namun kali ini bukan hal yang menagetkan, engingat dia sadar betul apa yang telah terjadi, dan pria itu merona mengingat kejadian semalam, "Kibumiee..", pria itu—Kyuhyun—berucap lembut, membuat pria yang tengah mendekapnya tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Pagi babby, apa pagimu indah?", Pria yang tengah mendekap Kyuhyun—Kibum—berucap dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya menjijikkan itu keluar dari mulut si dingin Kim Kibum, "Sshhhh, jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu,kau membuatku Mual".

Kibum membuka cepat matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Waw, secepai itukah", Kyuhyun mengerjap imut, membuat kibum tidak tahan untuk menjitak kepala kyuhyun pelan membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh pelan pula, "Jangan tampilkan wajah itu didepanku pagi-pagi, kau membuat mataku iritasi", Kibum menggoda dengan dustanya.

"Yahhhh!", Kyuhyun balas menjitak kyuhyun dengan sadisnya, yang jelas membuat pangeran es kita mengaduh keras, "Kau membuat moodku buruk datar es".

Kibum terkikik, "Hanya bercanda, oh ya... kau benar mual, apa kau hamil, apa kita harus ke dokter? mencari susu ibu hamil dan daster oblong?", Kibum kembali menggoda membuat jitakan maut bertibi-tubi mampir kekepanyanya yang di elu-elukan jenius itu.

/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sejak saat itu hubungn mereka berlanjut, bahkan Kyuhyun juga sudah mengenalkan Kibum ke sahabatnya—Donghae—yang enah salah lihat atau memang itu memang benar, Donghae merona menaap wajah Kibum. Kebahagiaan terus membayangi harinya setidaknya sbelum hari itu datang menemuinya.

13 November 2010 09:16 KST

"Maafkan aku Kyu,aku tau aku egois tapi sungguh aku mencintainya, kami sudah di jodohkan kau tau kan, jadi sekali lagi ku mohon, pahmilah, dan lepaskan Kibum", Itulah ucapan Donghae—Sahabat sekaligus orang yang Kyuhyun anggap kakaknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap nanar jemarinya yag kini di genggam penuh oleh Donghae. Ini sulit, dia juga ingin egois kalaupun bisa, tapi tak bisa, dia ak pernah bisa bertindak egois jika Donghae yang meminta, sehingga dia hanya mampu mengagunk pelan, "Aku mengerti hyung, dia takkan bisa bahagia jika bersamaku, bahagiakan dia, tapi... bisakah kau membantuku?", Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Donghae yang tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih untuknya.

"Apa itu?", Donghae bertanya dengan mata yang nampak berbianar. Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Donghae untuk membelai pelan perut ratanya, seketik mata Donghae membulat, "Kauuu..."

/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

16 Agustus 2011 09:45 KST

Setahun berlalu dan disinilah Kibum sekarang. Menatap kosong pada Kyuhyun yang duduk bersila dengan gitar coklat di tangannya. Dia tak pernah bisa menyangka kemana pria yang amat dirindukannya itu menghilang. Dan sekarang Kibum melihatnya dengan ribuan pisau kasat mata yang menghujami jantungnya. Semua keadaan ini membuatnya bisu, hanya lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dari orsidiaannya. Lagu melantun pelan dari bibir tipisnya—lagu yang biasa digunakan Kibum untuk membawa Kyuhyun dalam mimpi indah sebelum pria manis itu memejamkan mata. Hati Kibum mencelos. Kenapa, Kenapa, hanya kata itu yang terus terjerit dari hati kecilnya, dia tak sanggup, sungguh, kalaupun bisa lari, dia tak mau punya kelebihan ini,dia tak mau melihat semua ini, cukup hanya berita itu memukul raganya keras.

Tepat setelah lagu itu usai Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai beranjak menuju pinggiran gedung tanpa pembatas di gedung tua tepat di mana mereka bertemu. Pandangan Kibum menanar, air matanya semakin deras terurai, "Tidak Kyu kumohon jangan, kau tega aku melihat ini, JANGAN!", namun apa yang bisa di lakukannya, itu hanya ilusi masa lalu yang terjadi dua hari lalu, yang bisa di lakukannya hanya menjerit dalam rancauan tak bergunanya.

/-\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

01 September 2011 09:35 KST

Lonceng terdengar riuh, dengan kicauan burung yang ikut memeriahkan pagi bahagia itu—setidaknya untuk sebagian orang yang tak tahu tentang konflik hidup kedua mempelai. Dengan langkah pelan, Tn. Lee menuntun anak semata wayangnya berjalan di atas altar menuju sang calon menantu dan pendeta yang menunggu dengan senyum yang menawan. Senyum perkembang tulus di wajah rentanya, tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang anak melintasi ratusan mata yang menatap kagum pada sosok berwajah chaldis yang nampak semakin manis dengan balutan toxedo putih bersih yang nampak suci.

"Jaga Donghae dengan baik", itulah ucapnya sebelum menyerahkan jemari Donghae pada lelaki yang merupakan calon menantunya.

Pria itu—yang merupakan Kibum Tersenyum, "Pasti..", jawabnya kemudian.

Kibum membawa donghae di hadapan Pendeta yang akan membantu mereka mera[palkan mantra sehidup semati. Pendeta itu tersenyum tulus, membuat kedua mempelai membalasnya dengan senyum pula, senyum lain," Apa kalian sudah siap?", begitulah tanyanya. Kedua mempelai hanya menggangguk tanda, ya.

Pendeta itu mulai membawa kitabnya keatas, sedikit diatas kepala kedua mempelai, "Di hadapan Tuhan, apa kau Kim Kibum menerima Saudara Lee Donghae menjadi suamimu sehidup semati, disaat suka maupun duka, disaat sehat maupun sakit, disaat kaya maupun miskin?".

"Ya, saya bersedia", Kibum Menjawab singkat dengan senyum pahit yang tiba-tiba muncul di bibirnya

"Di hadapan Tuhan, apa kau Lee Donghae menerima Saudara Kim Kibum menjadi suamimu sehidup semati, disaat suka maupun duka, disaat sehat maupun sakit, disaat kaya maupun miskin?", Pendeta bertanya sama pada Donghae. Dan dengan sedikit skeptis pula Donghae mengucap kata sama yang Kibum ucapkan. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar, bahkan ada juga pekikan bahagia menandakan mereka turut berbahagia. Bahkan ny. Lee menitihkan air matanya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada balita yang ada dalam gendongannya—anak dari hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kalian Resmi menjadi Pasangan di hadapan Tuhan, anda bisa mencium pasangan anda", sungguh sang pendeta bingung dengan apa yang harus diucapkannya, karna ini pernikahan yang sedikit tak wajar. Pernikahan sesama jenis.

Kibum menarik Donghae dalam rengkuhannya. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae, dan seketika dunia berhenti ketika bibir tipis itu beradu, dengan setitik air mata yang bertemu pada pipi mereka yang besentuhan.

**This one's for you and me, living out our dreams**

**We're all right where we should be**

**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes**

**And now all I wanna see...**

** Kyuhyun Berbalik, entak menatap kemana tapi Kibum tau Kyuhyun ingin menatapnya, namun yang ada pria manis itu hanya menatap udara kosong didepannya. Senyum manis terukir pada wajah kacaunya, namun yang Kibum tau itu senyum tulus yang teruntuknya. Kibum tertegun.**

** "Kibumiee, aku tau kau akan kesini, maafkan aku yang pergi tanpa kabar, tapi aku memanga harus pergi. Ibuku kesepian, tapi kau masih punya hae hyung, jaga hyung bodohku itu untukku, jaga dirimu, dan jaga Chanyeol baik-baik, aku akan menggentayangimu jika aku tau kedua malaikatku itu menangis karnamu. Maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu membesarkannya. Dan jangan menangis, kau tamnpak seperti ahjusi-ahjusi idiot saat kau menangis, tersenyumlah setiap waktu. Dan Kibumie—", Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan, setetes air mata mengalir. Kibum tertegun, itu air mata Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya untuk yang pertama**—**dan mungkin yang terakhir, "**—**Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae", dan setelah itu, tubuh itu menghilang tepat ketika Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dari tempat itu.**

**Is a sky full of lighters**

**A sky full of lighters**

**-======THE END=====-**

**A/N : **hayouuuu... I'm back menyelesaikan ff yang semakin tak jelas saja. Hahh, tega sekali saat aku menemui review yang kosong dan hanya diisi olek seseorang yang jelas ku paksa untuk review, hehehehe,,,maaf klo bnyak typos, dan akhir kata, Mohon Bimbingannya, Review Pleaseee...


	3. Chapter 3

Love Like Lighters

Cast : Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, and Other Cast

Pair : KiHyun, KiHae

Genre : Humor , Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya

Summary : Ini hasil yang sangat memuaskan, terimakasih kim kibum-ssi, lee donghae-ssi atas kerja samanya, semoga kita bisa bekerja bersama di lain kesempatan dann—cho kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau tutup mulut lebarmu itu? ak muak mendengarnya, KiHyun, Kihae, BL.

Warning : BL, Sho-ai, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typo

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH the PAIR 'Kai

/-\\\\\\

"CUT", seseorang dari balik monitor berteriak. Tangan kanannya terangkat dengan jari telunjuk yang mengacung emosi. Senyumnya mengembang tulus dan tak perlu waktu lama, tepikan tangan terdengar riuh memenuhi tempat tebuka itu.

"Ini hasil yang sangat memuaskan, terimakasih Kim Kibum-ssi, Lee Donghae-ssi atas kerja samanya, semoga kita bisa bekerja bersama di lain kesempatan dann—", pria itu memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, menatap pria manis yang tengah menggerutu tak jelas, "—Cho kyuhyun-ssi, bisakah kau tutup mulut lebarmu itu? ak muak mendengarnya", lanjutnya sarkastik.

Merasa tersindir, pria manis itu semakin melipat wajahnya, membuatnya berkali-laki lebih manis, "yeaa, terserah apa katamu hyung, kau jauh lebih membuatku muak", pria itu mengerling sebal kemudian

"Ini hanya akting Kyu, ayolah jangan kekanakan", leeteuk—sang sutradara—mengerlingkan matanya jengah, membalas kerlingan kesal kyuhyun, dan jangan lupa nada perkataannya yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan di telinga Kyuhyun. Heloo, ayolah ini hanyalah syuting drama dan sepanjang acara pria manis itu memberontak seperti orang gila—bahkan orang gila tak mau disamakan dengan kegilaan si Cho itu—sembari berteriak, 'KUDETA CINTA, BUMMIE KAU BERSELINGKUH DI DEPANKU, BAHKAN SETELAH AKU DINYATAKAN MATI', dan jangan lupa gaya sok dramatisnya seakan-akan melihat suaminya memperkosa perawan di depan matanya.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku yang mati! Tch, ku gentayangi kalian semua", protesnya dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada, semuanya hanya menghela nafas lelah, 'Kenapa aku harus bekeja dengan si kekanakan ini, merepotkan sekali', begitulah kira-kira isi hati seluruh manusia di sana.

"Kau ke—"

"—bisakah kau lepaskan lenganmu dari pinggang kekasihku choi siwon-ssi", Suara Leeteuk tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya tatkala kalimat dingi itu mengalun memotong kalimatnya. Memasuki gendang telinga setiap insan yang seketika langsung meremang. Siwon melepas lengannyanya—tanpa sadarnya—yang bertengger manis di pinggang Kyuhyun walau sebenarnya pria bertubuh cukup atletis itu hanya menahan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berusaha memasuki setting dan berencana memutuskan ciuman KiHae—yang nyatanya hanya acting semata—dan menggaruk tengkuknya. Senyum canggung menghiasi biir jokernya

"maaf, aku— tak menyadarinya", gumamnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, " Ahh Hyung, kenapa harus sesungkan itu, pelukanmu bahkan sehangat mentari yang tak terbit-terbit dari kemarin, hihihi, kau menggemaskan dan—", mata Kyuhyun memutar ke arah kibum yang menatapnya dingin, "—tidak dingin, hihihi", Kyuhyun berucap sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Siwon dengan sentuhan aegyo yang tak pernah manjur untuk leeteuk—yang katanya pakai softlens anti aegyo—membuat beberapa mata yang menatap dari bawah pohon mimisan dengan tampang mupeng sangarnya—baik yang ini untuk salah satu crew yang sedang ngadem di bawah pohon—dan tentu membuat sang tampan juga semakin salah tingkah.

"A..apa yang kau katakan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi", bahkan dia sampai gemetaran merasakan aura menusuk dari Kibum. Mungkin sebentar lagi pria itu akan mengangkat tangan lalu melambai-lambaikannya merasa tak kuat lagi. oh ASTAGA.

Kyuhyun melebarkan seringaiannya saat caramelnya beradu dengan orbsidian Kibum. namun itu tak berlangsung lama ketika Kibum memutuskan kontak matanya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Pria manis itu membeku, 'mati kau Cho'. Dengan langkah panjang Kyuhyun menyusul lalu menahan lengan kokoh itu, membuat si empu tangan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya di depan Kibum seakan takut jika pria dingin itu melanjutkan langkahnya sewaktu-waktu. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebelah tangan Kibum di goyang-goyangkannya, senyum kekanakan terpatri di wajah manisnya.

" Kibummieee, akukan hanya bercanda,hehe, jangan marah ya. Kau tega melihatku tidur sendiri tanpa pelukan hangatmu?"

"..."

" Ayolaa bummie, apapun untukmu asalkan kau mau memaafkanku, ya ya ya..."

Kibum menyeringai, Kyuhyun langsung bergidik. Keluar dari kandang macan, masuk ke dalam perangkap snow white anti apel eoh?

"Terima hukumanmu Choo", Dengan sekali sentak tubuh Kyuhyun melayang masuk ke dalam gendongan Kibum dan seringaian peringatan itu langsung masuk ke dalam sensor seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"TIDAKK BOLEEHHHH", yea, dan berakhirlah si Cho ini nanti malam. Dan saran author cantik ini, jangan heran saat keesokanharinya anda melihat Cho Kyuhyun berjalan dengan langkah pinguinnya, hahaha.

Beberapa meter dari tempat syuting drama nyata itu, beberapa orang melihat tayangan live tadi dengan mata dan mulut terbuka lebar, "Aku harus ke dokter mata untuk mencari softlens anti lovey dovey ku rasa. Siwoniee antarkan hyung ya". Dan cerita itu berakhir dengan bahagia, hahaha.

-FIN-

A/N : Okai... ini sebenarnya request dari salah satu guest yang tak menyebutkan nama. maaf jika aneh, maaf jika jelek, maaf jika pendek dan maaf jika banyak typos. saya masih dalam masa pembelajaran. Dan akhir kata, MOHON BIMBINGANNYA. Review Please...

: terimakasih sudah mau berkunjung dan membaca cerita saya #Boww terimakasih sudah mau review

WONHAESUNG LOVE : iya ini di lanjut, maaf baru bales reviewnya sekarang:) terimakasih sudah mau review

Anita Shim : Oh, ny Shim. Apa di sini Kibumie cukup cool? hehehe, thanks uda review:D

babyZelo : hahaha, sipp mbk bree, ni udah aku buatin sekuelnya. terimakasih sudah mau review

Guest : hahaha maaf kalo angst, ini udah aku buatin. buat kamu wajib review okai, hahaha #maksa. terimakasih sudah mau review

**CHyun **: hahaha, ini sudah bahagia, mungkin. terimakasih sudah mau suka dan terimakasih sudah mau review

PadmaKyu : hehehe, maafkan saya karna telah membunuh si cho. okay, lain waktu akan ku buat mereka benar-benar happy ending. terimakasih sudah mau review


End file.
